


i wanna get lost (and drive forever with you)

by jbhmalum



Series: prompt fics [9]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car rides, Fluff, M/M, Waking Up, it's not specified though, soft boyfriends, this is almost a song fic but like Not on purpose, this is also me thinking this prompt fit both cashton and mashton and not being able not choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbhmalum/pseuds/jbhmalum
Summary: It’s the familiar rise and fall movement underneath his ear that Calum registers first before he’s fully awake, paired with a steady heartbeat he knows all too well.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Series: prompt fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005603
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28





	i wanna get lost (and drive forever with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingscrossinseptember](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingscrossinseptember/gifts).



> hello!  
> i wrote this for [meg](https://igarbagecannoteven.tumblr.com/) who sent me the prompt “Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.” + “Is your seatbelt on?” i hope you like it love!  
> i have never written mashlum BUT this just had to happen this way and it was all [amanda](https://lifewasradical.tumblr.com/)'s idea to help prevent me from choosing between cashton and mashton! also thank you for reading this over for me <3
> 
> Enjoy! xx

It’s the familiar rise and fall movement underneath his ear that Calum registers first before he’s fully awake, paired with a steady heartbeat he knows all too well. It's sure and comforting, often a source of peace and quiet; he lets himself bask in it for a little while, even though he knows he won't catch sleep again.

He can tell Michael is already awake; his soft fingers are tracing mindless patterns on Calum’s shoulder where he can feel his t-shirt sleeve has ridden up a little, and his leg, entangled with Calum's half on the backseat and half on the floor, is bouncing slightly. 

Calum smiles, nuzzling Michael's chest, leaving a kiss over the fabric of his shirt, a bit damp but mostly warm.

"You're getting heavy," comes the whispered reply.

Rude.

"Too bad for you, I guess."

Michael doesn't say anything else for a moment, his fingers still dancing on Calum's skin.

"How long have we been on the road?" Calum asks. His mouth feels like cotton; he must have slept a while.

"See for yourself," Michael says unhelpfully. Typical.

With a groan, Calum sits up as well as he can, ending up half propped up against the backseat and half against Michael still, one of Michael's legs uncomfortable behind the small of his back. He doesn't mention it. 

Calum slowly opens his eyes to the road stretching in front of him, empty and infinite, a promise of forever peace. To his right the sun is rising over the far trees, streaks of pink and yellow fading into the blue of the brightening morning sky, the dazzling light of its rays hitting his face. That woke him up, surely.

Michael was too quiet to have been the one waking him up. The soft music playing isn’t loud enough to have been the cause, and neither is the familiar rumble of the car; if anything, the combination of all that is probably what helped put him to sleep in the first place.

He takes a deep breath, taking in the air that doesn’t smell like anything, as it doesn’t when you’ve been in the same space for a while. It’s comfortable; safe and familiar. Being in this car for hours on end. Watching the sunrise, sometimes the sunset, from this window or another. Waking up with limbs half numb and stretching the sleep out of them slowly.

What makes all of these things more familiar, though, is–

“Hey sweethearts.”

–there.

“Sleep well?”

Ashton. Calum hasn’t even seen him yet, but his presence has been felt, settled deep in Calum’s bones all the way through his night’s sleep, fusing with Michael’s to keep the bad dreams at bay and the good ones within arm’s reach if Calum’s subconscious felt like reaching them. It didn’t this time around; his sleep was spent in silence and nothingness, gone by too quickly to remember any of it.

Not as good as dreaming Michael’s laugh or Ashton’s smiling eyes, but peaceful nonetheless. He’s lucky that this is what his life is.

“Slept alright,” Calum replies.

Michael just hums, his arms finding their way around Calum’s neck, almost making him tip over to the other car door.

“Miss you already,” he mumbles against Calum’s skin.

“I’ve been gone for two seconds.”

“You were keeping me warm.”

“Mike. It’s literally thirty degrees outside, for fuck’s sake.”

“What, I still want you to keep me warm.” Calum swears he can hear him pout.

Before he knows it his back hits the door too harshly for his liking, his neck immediately attacked by tickling lips. He tries to push Michael away, but he feels nice, close to him, and it’s too hot but Calum will take either of his boyfriends’ warmth over cooling down any hot summer day.

It’s really tickling him though, especially with Michael’s hair in the way, grazing his jaw every so often. He starts giggling, not strong enough to hold the sound back, especially when Michael catches on and brings his hands to Calum’s waist mercilessly.

“Oh, stop,” he says when he’s starting to get breathless with laughter. “Let me sit up, this door is hurting my back.”

“But you’re laughing though,” Michael whispers brightly with a kiss to his cheek. Then another. “Love it when you laugh.”

“Now you’re just being gross, come on.”

Michael lets go, backs away slightly, letting Calum catch his breath.

Before going back in immediately.

“Ow, Mike,  _ stop.” _

“What are you guys doing?” Ashton cuts in from the front. “Did you– were your seatbelts not on this whole time?”

With a smile and a peck on Calum’s lips, Michael backs away, leaning over the driver’s seat to leave a kiss on Ashton’s cheek.

“Don’t play police now,” he says before sitting back down behind him.

With one last look at Michael, Calum lifts his head to find Ashton looking at him adoringly despite his words, a slight smile on his face. His eyes are strikingly beautiful in this light, the hazel shining brightly, almost too clear to see properly. It doesn’t prevent the fondness from jumping out at Calum without a care. It’s always there; Calum could make it out in a pitch black room.

“Eyes on the road,” he says though. “Wouldn’t want us to crash.”

“He says, lying on the backseat without his seatbelt on,” Ashton retorts, though he turns back towards the road.

“Won’t be an issue if you drive safely,” Michael says, stretching.

Calum can see Ashton rolling his eyes, but he doesn’t say anything else as he tries to stifle a yawn. Calum frowns.

“What time is it?”

“Barely six,” Michael replies.

“Ash, did you take a break?”

Ashton shakes his head no. His eyes keep blinking, seeming to have a hard time staying open.

With a sigh, Calum rolls his eyes fondly.

“You’re unbelievable. It’s been like, eight hours.”

“What? I said I’d drive, so I drove. We still have a long way to go.”

“Yeah, exactly. You won’t be able to drive all the way home like that.”

“Cal is right, Ash. We could have taken a break, we all know there’s no rush for us to get home,” Michael says, putting his shoes back on. “Pull over.”

Ashton turns his head, but he can’t reach Michael behind him. “What?”

“Pull over,” Michel repeats. “Let me drive for a while.”

“Absolutely not, you said you didn’t want to drive.”

“That was before I had seven hours of sleep.”

“Mike and I can take turns, alright?” Calum cuts in. “This is just getting dangerous now.”

“Guys, it’s fine, I–” He doesn’t get to finish his thought, cut off by his own yawn.

Michel sighs. “Ash, you need to rest. You never do.”

“What are you talking about, I rest.”

“You carry us all the time, through everything.” Calum might not have said those words so easily if he’d been more awake. Still, they’re true nonetheless. “Let us at least take you back home.”

It takes a bit more convincing to get Ashton to agree, but eventually he’s barely able to keep his eyes open, so he has to cave lest he drives them into the fence. There’s no real space to pull over properly, but the road has been and will most likely be empty for miles.

They let Ashton settle in the backseat on his own so he has room for himself, while Michael and Calum take some time to stretch their legs, ensuring that most of the sleep is out of their numb limbs before going back to being cramped in the car. They love being there, but that doesn’t mean their bodies don’t protest.

“You don’t actually want to take turns, do you?” Michael says. He knows Calum too well. Although, to be fair, they all know each other too well.

“I don't mind, I can drive for a bit.”

Michael isn’t having it, apparently. “No, pretty sure there’s only four hours left anyway. Just keep me company, yeah?”

Calum would love nothing more.

When they get back into the car, Michael behind the wheel and Calum riding shotgun, Ashton is shuffling in the backseat, apparently having a hard time finding a comfortable position. He looks like he could fall asleep any moment, and Calum really wishes he would.

He wasn’t lying when he said Ashton did everything for them. Calum is immensely grateful for it, and he knows Michael is, too. They wouldn’t trade him for the world, and they don’t take him for granted, either. But Ashton also has a habit of forgetting to take care of himself in the midst of taking care of the two of them, and they always have to remind him that he doesn’t have to carry the weight of everything.

Even if it’s just driving.

“What should we listen to?” Michael asks, shaking him out of his thoughts.

Calum shrugs. “Whatever you want, babe.”

“That’s a risky thing to say.”

“You’re gonna ignore my suggestions, anyway.”

“What, no–”

“Just put your driving Fall Out Boy playlist or whatever,” Calum sighs. That’s what Michael is really asking.

“Sick, I won’t put it too loud.”

Taking his shoes back off for maximum comfort, Calum settes in his own seat.

“Are we all set?” Michael asks, taking a look at Ashton. He seems to have finally found a position that suits him, huddled up against the car door and head pillowed on a hoodie that could belong to either of them.

Ashton hums, rubbing his eyes, and Michael starts the car.

“Are your seatbelts on this time?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Michael huffs with a knowing look towards Calum, who smiles in return. “You just sleep, alright? Don’t worry about us.”

“I’m not g’nna sleep,” Ashton mumbles, already on his way there.

“If you say so,” Calum humours him. “You can though, you’ve been awake a long time. Mike and I will find our way.”

“Well if I do fall asleep, wake me up if you need anything.”

“You got it babe.”

Michael pulls back onto the road, and Ashton is asleep within seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> comments/kudos are always appreciated :)  
> also i'm on [tumblr](https://michaelownsmyheart.tumblr.com/) if you want to come say hi!


End file.
